Me and You?
by TheDyingSamurai
Summary: [Slash] It's been some time since they had grown up. Yet Hiei misses the old, teenage Kuwabara in comparassion to the workaholic one. Will Hiei be able to reach Kuwabara before Yukina gets involved again? KuwaXHiei


Title: Me and You?

Chapter One: Watching You

Author: TheDyingSamurai

Main Characters: Kuwabara, Hiei

Summary: (Slash) It's been some time since they had grown up. Yet Hiei misses the old, teenage Kuwabara in comparassion to the workaholic one. Will Hiei be able to reach Kuwabara before Yukina gets involved again? KuwaXHiei

Rating: M

POV: Hiei's

**Warning: Rated M (Mature) for adult themes, foul language, drug use, and rape **

"Speech"

_'Thought'_

_"Flashback"_

xDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD

A/N: Eheehee...

Hi.

:D

Uh, was busy with school and more drama with my Mother. She hasn't like talked to meh in like four or five years and now all of a sudden her new husband calls my Dad. Then my father told meh that she actually wanted to "talk" to meh and my younger brother. I was like "HUH? AFTAR LYKE FIVE FRIGGIN YEARS???" Personally, I DO want to talk to her.

Confront the wrongs she's done...

...And find out WHY she hurt my brother and I.

But Dad said he's afraid she'll hurt my brother (he's in sixth grade).

Life's a lil' screwy, but I'm still hangin'!!!

Anyways, here's a new fan fiction about Hiei and Kuwabara.

(PS: I don't gots SpellCheck. The grammer mistakes you find will most likely be minor and annoying. :D)

Enjoy.

**RAPE**

woot woot!

**

* * *

**

Time: 10:30pm

Location: Genkai's Shrine, Summer Party

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

As I stood in the far right corner, hidden in the crowd of friends and visitors, I stopped and looked at him. He didn't stand out of the crowd like he used to. He was never the smartest, prettiest, nor strongest out of our gang of four, and yet he always managed to catch my eye.

Even now.

Out of every person in Genkai's shrine and summer party, he was still the funniest. I would never admit that, though. He sat across from me sadly staring at a woman who would never love him back. How could I ever talk to him without _that _subject coming up? Whenever he looked at me, he thought of Yukina.

That's what stung the most.

He could never seemingly accept me for _me_.

Only for Yukina's short and dangerous brother.

At most a friend.

Nothing more.

**

* * *

**

Time: 11:33pm

Location: Outside Genkai's Shrine

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kuwabara made eye contact with me as I stared at him. My face flustered and I decided to go outside. It was cooler and calmer out there.

I felt proud that I had advoided an uncomfortable situation. I'd rather isolate myself than be thrown into a conversation with Kuwabara. So I had moved from the cramped corner and into a comfortable spot outside.

A tree.

I _really _need to work on my social skills.

**

* * *

**

Time: 12:09am

Location: Outside Genkai's Shrine

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

As I sat in that aging tree I again took some time to reflect Kuwabara and his love for my sister.

Truthfully, I had knownYukina had been attracted to Kurama from the moment she had laid eyes on him years ago at the Black Tournament. Kuwabara was only a teen then, but his heart convinced him that the feelings he felt were mutual. It was saddening as Yusuke and I watched him fall into her tangled web.

Keiko, who was very close with Yukina, tried to talk her out of getting into a relationship with Kuwabara. She nearly got onto her knees and begged her to just tell him the truth. Alas, he and Yukina began dating anyway. Keiko and Yusuke even managed to go on a few double dates, though neither of them liked it much. Yuske said it was like lying to him about Genkai's death all over again.

I sat far away in the trees or ontop of buldings, supervising Yukina's "dates" with Kuwabara. When Koenma or Botan asked why I would say that I didn't trust Kuwabara around my sister and that I was ready to kill him at a moments notice.

In reality I wanted to see with my own eyes if my sister was hurting him. And she was. I saw her sneaking peeks and flirting with other men when Kuwabara was preoccupied with other tasks. She broke his heart into tiny bits and stomped on them.

I, being a man, didn't understand this behavior at all.

I still remember hearing his anguished screams (mentally) as he discovered his lover and Kurama naked.

In their own bedroom.

On Yukina's brithday.

Even the best TV drama series couldn't pull off the fights and tears that the three shared. I suppose the worst part of the whole situation was that Kuwabara had truly and honestly loved her.

Hell, he would have walked through fire or killed himself for her. That's something we had in common. We both still and would always have that same devotion to her. I love Yukina and would support her through anything, though I didn't like her breaking hearts.

You see, soon after she ended her relationship with Kuwabara she immediately began cheating on her new boyfriend, Kurama. No one could believe it at first, especially Kurama.

But Yukina had another lover.

And another.

And another.

She broke up with Kurama a few weeks later and moved in with her boyfriend named "Rei". He was the average blonde-dyed punk from Tokyo. A real 'bad ass' in Yusuke's words. The two lasted for about four months, but things went sour.

* * *

Time: 3:30am 

Location: Outside Genkai's Shrine

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

After a few more random men (some humans, some demons) Yukina started her relationship with Kuwabara up again, only to move onto Kurama once more. It was like a never ending cycle of pain for Kuwabara, and we all watched him suffer. In fact there was actually a point in time that the carrot top had tried to kill himself by ODing on a mixture of pain killers and alcohol.

I still remember the day I found him unconcious.

And how it baffled me.

_"Kuwabara?" I picked my way through his appartment. There were clothes and empty bottles on the dirty carpet, and a white fog swirling around it all. I couldn't locate his mind, nor smell his scent. Perhaps that's because the air was full of ciggarete smoke and carbon monoxide, but I opened the balcony window and saw to it that my own life wasn't in danger. I never thought Kuwabara could be suicidal. _

_"Where...are you?" I called. The thick fog in the house slowly cleared out. Within five minutes I was through checking every room, except the bathroom. As I stood in front of the white door I saw that the light was on. _

_I managed to concentrate on his mind and scent and tried the knob._

_Locked. _

_"Hey!" I banged my fist repeatively against the door. Though there was no verbal answer I heard a small sigh followed by something fragil dropping and breaking. After a second of silence I cut down the door with my katana. _

_He was just laying there..._

_"Y-You idiot! Kuwabara!"_

_"Kuwabara!"_

_It was the first time I had cried in a years._

I managed to reach him before his soul had offically left his body and brought him to a hospital. When Shizuru and Keiko showed up (along with a half asleep Yusuke) we all just sat in the waiting room. I don't think anyone of us had felt so scared, sad, and angry all at once at Kuwabara. He was the "idiot" of our group.

The polite, funny, but brave idiot who _loved_ kittens.

I convinced myself he was weak and that Yukina had nothing to do with it, though all of my friends new she had a great part in this. They just didn't understand. She was my _sister_. No matter _what _she did I'd always stand by her and protect her. I was obligated to. Between her and Kuwabara I chose her.

Kuwabara was released from the hospital two weeks later and went home.

**

* * *

**

Time: 5:55am

Location: Genkai's Shrine, Summer Party

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

It was a whole year and a half later since his attempt on sucide, and Kuwabara had straightened up. Mentally and Physically, at least. He was now a Veternarian and owned a rather large clinic in the middle of the city. But even today I still see the twenty eight year old Vet. as the teenage boy. The one who had his heart broken by my sister...and the one who could never see me as what I _really _was.

I watched him closely from the spot on the floor I was sitting on.

It was then I realized (just by looking in his eyes for a second) that Kuwabara's emotional status was worse than mine. Instead of talking he blocked himself from everything, throwing himself ruthlessly into work (the papers he was filling out at the party) or politely ignoring the people.

His friends and family.

Me.

I now remembered last week when Shizuru reported that he hadn't returned her calls for days, and also that he had failed to show up on every blind date she and Keiko had set up. I didn't believe her at first, but when I watched him from afar (see a pattern here?) I realized that it was true. Kuwabara had basically killed the happy him and realced the empty space with a tough brick of a man.

_'Yukina...dear sister... Why did you hurt him?' _

It was something I asked myself practically everytime Kuwabara came into my thoughts, which was becoming more and more frequent. Sometimes he would appear in my dreams and would...

Well...

I really couldn't believe half the stuff he did in my dreams.

**

* * *

**

Time: 7:25am

Location: Genkai's Shrine, End of Summer Party

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Kuwabara waited until Yukina and Kurama had left to leave himself. That made him the third person to leave out of fourty-something people. I watched as he gathered up the papers and neatly planted them in the breifcase he had brought along with him. In the greyish-blue suit her wore along with the tired expression he looked like the average businessman.

But he _wasn't _average. He was the man who had helped saved the Human World countless times and had a soft spot.

He was Kazuma Kuwabara!

But he sure didn't act like it...

I sighed and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples.

"Hiei?"

My eyes flew open and there he was, standing a little bit more than three feet. A large smirk was on his face. The one that would appear when he and Yusuke had won a fight against a demon or gang of humans. It was the smirk that made me blush and shift where I sat.

"Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?"

I froze.

"Eat?"

Kuwabara looked at me in a strange way right then and there. Though the look only lasted a few seconds I knew what it was. He wasn't asking me on a date like I secretly hoped. He was asking me to accompany him to a human resturant for God knows what. I wasn't sure what he thought of me after all we had been through. He wasn't good at giving signs, I suppose. I really wished I could read his thoughts.

In my age now I had since decided not to read my friends minds at all. It was an invasion of their privacy and I grew tired of knowing some many horrible secrets. But with Kuwabara... Well, what _was _he planning? I desperately wanted to know.

"Hey, if you're tired it's alright, really. It's just breakfast." He then turned to leave. I was going to be the shadow on the building once more. In only a few more short moments I would be his concerned stalker/friend who cared enough to watch out for him occasionally. I couldn't let that happen. I wanted Kuwabara to see the real me. I wanted to see the real Kuwabara again, too.

And I was hungry.

"I'll go." My vocie was hoarse and tired for some reason. The red head turned back to me and smiled faintly. It was warm and kind all wrapped up in one expression. He reached down and offered me his hand, which was connected to his strong arm.

I immediately grabbed it.

Yay for breakfast.

**

* * *

**

Whoa, that was a lot of different times.

xD

Chapter two is on the way!

- TheDyingSamurai


End file.
